Godric Grey the Cat
Godric Grey, the cat, is an ascended feline and pet of the king and queen of Kandarin (though he asserts that the pair are his pets). He greatly loves all of his humans, though only Queen Senna seems to return his affection. To pass the time, Godric loves to torment Mahjarrat and Mahjarrat hybrids, summon demons, and eat tuna. This character is intended for humor, and while it is realized that playing a god is literal god-modding, nothing out of line will be done with super-kitty. Godric is cooperatively roleplayed by Alli and Poke. History Brief History When he was just a young cat, Godric, named Muffin at the time, happened upon the Stone of Jas. Somehow mistaking it for a high-class scratching post, he leaped up and began to claw away at it. Obviously, this invigorated him, and he returned daily to scratch at his new favorite, secret toy. After a few years of use, Godric had ascended to godhood. However, being a cat, he frankly didn't care or lust for power. He just wanted to raise some humans, eat nice food, and explore. Other History Muffin the cat was born in the midst of the God Wars. His mother, owned by a Zamorakian general who aided in Zamorak's betrayal, had him along with various other kittens who seemed rather ordinary. During his early kitten life, Muffin was very greedy whenever he was fed, often letting his siblings get none, or very little food. Although it was on accident and because Muffin didn't feel his sibling, Cake, Muffin smothered Cake in his sleep which resulted in Cake's death. Godric was apathetic to the whole affair, much to his mother's distaste. Over the years after his ascension, he acquired more and more power by eating the souls of tuna fish. Overview Powers As Godric is a god, he has many abilities beyond the norm for... anyone, really. Telepathy '''- Godric's primary method of communication. He likes to mess with people wandering around cities, poking into their mind and making them bring "offerings" of sardines to him. '''Telekinesis - It's... Telekinesis, he moves things around with his mind. Godric likes to spook people by making household objects float around and wailing "WoOoOoOo it's a ghost!" Teleportation - Godric is capable of teleporting around without a predetermined location. He can short-range teleport, all that nonsense. Portals - Godric can open small, short-term portals, or larger portals should he desire. Electromancy - Whenever he doesn't want to be pet, Godric will proceed to electrocute whoever touches him. He can also summon lightning for no reason. Divine Blasts - Similar to what Zamorak and Saradomin did during the Battle of Lumbridge. Godric frankly isn't sure how to call upon this all the time, but when he does, it manifests as laserbeams from his eyes. Immortality '''- Godric can't die of natural causes. '''Chronomancy - Though only effective on a moderately-sized area (The size of, say, Varrock palace), Godric can manipulate the passage of time. He never has reason to, really. Grievous Claws - If Godric scratches someone, the wound heals ten times slower, and is very likely to reopen upon healing over. It also causes the opponent to tire out quickly, and healing magicks will not work on the wound. Also, he is capable of using his claws to rend through dragon metal. Duplication - Like other divine beings, such as Zemouregal and his mini-me, along with Saradomin during the Battle of Lumbridge and Death of Chivalry, Godric is able to make clones of himself by forfeiting some of his power. Shields - Godric is able to summon wards/force fields that can block attacks. Divinity - Being a god, Godric is affected by any Edicts-like shielding such as Tuska's. During the time of Guthix's edicts, Guthix determined he was not a threat (being tier 5 at the time), and the kitty was allowed to stay. Shapeshifting - Godric is capable of shifting between many feline forms, such as a kitten, a lion, a kyatt, a hellcat, etc. Necromancy - Godric can bring other cats back to life, without the typical nature of a mindless undead. Shadow Sight - Godric can see into the Shadow Realm as easily as the real world, though entering it proves to be a little more difficult. Other - Godric is capable of many magicks, including Ancients, Elemental, healing, etc. Appearance In his natural form, Godric looks like a fat, happy, grey cat. His eyes are amber, and his body is pudgy and coated in a soft, grey fur. His claws always seem to change state based on his desires; if he wishes to cut something, they become razor sharp, and if he doesn't seek to cause pain, they're dull. Godric's tail is a medium length, and it's thick and fluffy. Relationships Eleanor Dae - Beloved Pet Human Augustus/Hedrak Dae - Troublesome Pet Human Queen Senna of Kandarin - Blessed Pet Human King Vergil of Kandarin - Bothersome Mate of Senna Hercules the Super Kitten - Demigod son Oscar the Cat - Demigod son Tyler the Druid Kitten - Demigod son Ausar Dae - Dead Secret Nemesis Valencia Dae - Daughter and Slayer of Secret Nemesis Culypsa Dae - Lover of Secret Nemesis, Eleanor's Stalker Bear - Manly Pet Human Axel Vekon I - Provider of Orange Juice Trivia * Godric loves spending time with Senna and often bugs her until he receives some form of attention. * Godric was gifted to Eleanor and Augustus for their wedding and coronation by House Olivriar. * Godric's origins are unknown. * Godric has many bastard children that he has had with various felines around Kandarin. Category:Animal Category:Humor Category:Characters Category:Kandarin Category:Ardougne Category:Yanille Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Male